


You're Not Alone

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Not me that's for sure, because I love her, but then it got cute, but who's surprised about that?, for KaraLovesAllTheGirls, it started not v cute, it's also like 100X longer than I'd anticipated, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lucy goes to confront Kara, ends up comforting her too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karalovesallthegirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalovesallthegirls/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful KaraLovesAllTheGirls who always gets me into the best kind of trouble. Happy birthday you beautiful bastard <3

Okay, James was one thing. Cat… was odd but so was Kara, so there was really no faulting her there. Lena would have been better than this, but Mon-El? 

Mon-El??

No.

Lucy grimaced with each step up the stairs to Kara's apartment. The whole situation put her on edge, like watching a child eat a dust bunny. 

But maybe Kara was just getting the D. Lucy paused on the landing of Kara's floor. Nah. No, Kara was an all-in type of girl.

Lucy continued her march.

The door to Kara's apartment opened before she could knock. 

“Lucy?” 

Good god. Kara looked terrible. Not physically, but her eyes were so dull. Her smile barely reached her cheeks.

“What are you doing, Kara?”

She didn't mean to interrogate, but shit, Kara couldn't do this to herself. Lucy wouldn't let her.

“What?”

Lucy stepped forward, Kara stepped back. “What are you doing with Mon-El?”

The name brought Kara's brows down into a frown. “What do you mean? I'm dating him.”

“Why?”

Kara pulled back and looked Lucy up and down, her mouth pulled back in a disbelieving grimace. “Because I like him?”

Lucy stepped forward again. “Why?”

Another step back and Kara's frown only deepened. “Why do I like him?” She frowned and shook her head, “Because he's funny and -”

“Why are you dating him, Kara?” 

“I just told you!” She tossed her arms up over her head and glared at Lucy.

“Why?” Lucy didn't back off. This wasn't like Kara. 

“I don’t-”

“ _ Why are you dating hi _ -”

“Because he's all I have left!” Kara shouted, her hands slamming down against her side in frustration.

Lucy blinked.

Kara gasped, her eyes widening before she slapped her hands over her mouth. Lucy stepped forward again. She knew it'd be like this. Kara nearly fell back against the couch, tears already spilling over from her eyes.

Lucy’d never seen Kara this broken. Something in her chest shattered. 

“That's not, that's not what-” A sob ripped through Kara's words and Lucy rounded the couch to wrap her in a crushing hug.

“You're not alone”

Kara gritted her teeth and heaved past another sob. Her fingers curled into Lucy's sleeves, Lucy just drew her closer. She’d rip her tendons before easing her grip. She wanted the bruises she’d have on her fingertips as a reminder to keep this woman close.

“We're all here for you, Kara.” She rocked back and forth, letting Kara cry. She obviously needed this. 

Damn the desert base. It was too far away for her to come to Kara easily. How had her loneliness slipped past Alex? Or even Winn and James? She knew J’onn didn't like to say anything, but he certainly would have spoken up if he'd noticed this, right?

She ran her fingers through Kara's hair and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Promise me that you'll come find me before you get to this point.”

Kara gripped her shirt a little harder, pulled her a little closer, and nodded. 

“It would take you seconds to find me and get to me, okay? So make sure you do.” 

She nodded again and choked out another sob. Lucy shook her head, this woman. She'd shatter her bones to save anyone but herself. 

Even Atlas needed a friend. 

* * *

Lucy surveyed the control room. She’d finished debriefing Vasquez after her last mission, another rouge alien munching on things it shouldn’t. She was just about to dismiss Susan when a familiar hush fell over the room. 

Vasquez frowned slightly, a smile nevertheless working at her lips, and quirked her head at something over Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy turned and did her best to ignore the lurch in her heartbeat. 

“Hey, sorry, but, uh, you said I could come anytime…” Supergirl stood behind her, fidgeting with her cape. “Yeah, this is a bad time, I'll just -” She jerked a thumb back toward the exit and took half a step.

“Supergirl, get your ass over here. That is an order.” She hadn't expected Kara to show up so soon after her visit, but she sure as hell wouldn’t turn her away. 

Kara paused before inching over to Lucy. The agents in the room went back to their work, they’d seen odd things in their time, this was just another occurrence to add to their collections. Though Lucy distinctly felt Vasquez’s eyes on them as she held out her hand to Kara.

She slipped their fingers together and watched as some of the tension in Kara’s shoulders eased. Really, this girl needed to take better care of herself. 

“Director?” Agent Cho called from her station. “I think I’ve found something.” 

Lucy turned and took a step before stopping. She looked back at Kara and frowned at their hands. But she wasn’t the Director for no reason, her problem-solving skills were off the charts. Kara went to pull her hand away but Lucy spoke before she could.

“Float.”

Kara blinked, “What?”

“Float, so you’re not tripping over yourself trying to follow me.”

“Oh.” Her lips quirked up as her feet left the floor. She didn’t even pull on Lucy’s arm, hovering low enough that she could keep her arm down at her side. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled her Kryptonian balloon along to see what Cho’d found. She glanced at Vasquez and nearly grimaced. 

Vasquez didn’t hide her smirk worth shit. Lucy sighed, it wasn’t like she could fire Susan. The woman practically ran both bases by herself. 

“What do you have Agent Cho?” She ignored Susan’s tiny cough and didn’t smile when Kara squeezed her hand. But she did squeeze back. 

She did smile later when Kara fell asleep, still floating, wrapped up in her own cape. 

* * *

She’d taken to leaving a window unlocked after she knew about Kara. It wasn’t really a conscious decision, she’d just never locked the window after Kara left the first time. Besides, she had a gun in her nightstand, she was perfectly safe (especially since her window was on the twenty-third floor).

She woke up to a cold breeze over her arms. “Why’d you leave the window open?” 

She heard Kara shuffle and the cold breeze subsided. It didn’t take long for Kara to bend over her side of the bed and whisper, “Can I join you?”

Her mouth felt like sandpaper and Kara had woken her up rather rudely. “Only if you bring me a glass of wate-”

Cool plastic pressed against her forehead and Lucy blamed her nearly catatonic state for not reacting in the slightest. “Thanks,” She mumbled as she sat up and took the cup. Her eyes slipped open as she took her first drink. 

It was only Kara’s superspeed that saved her bedsheets and pajamas. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” She tossed the blankets to the side and wrapped her fingers around Kara’s cheeks. She was covered in ash and grime, a fire? An alien? An overly zealous chimney cleaning gone awry? 

Kara smiled and Lucy felt her heartbeat begin to slow. She’d flown here, so her powers were still working, she wasn’t really hurt. She wasn’t really hurt. She wasn’t… but she was tracking soot all over Lucy’s bedroom.

“I’m fine. It was just a little explosion.” Lucy rolled her eyes at that and Kara’s smile turned into a full on beam of sunlight and really, it was far too early for this.

Far too early for her heart to skip like that. 

Lucy shook her head, though if at Kara or herself, she didn’t know. “C’mon, let's get you cleaned up, before you trash my room any more.”

Kara didn’t complain and they both ignored the fact that Kara could have showered and cleaned Lucy’s entire apartment long before they’d even crossed the bathroom threshold. 

* * *

Alex was a bitch. There was no other word for her. Lucy couldn’t stand that smirk on her and her girlfriend’s face whenever Kara was around. It wasn’t like Lucy could help her own pulse! It was dumb and unprofessional and she knew it and she didn’t need it rubbed in her face by two gloating, lesbian bastards, thank you very much!

So Lucy was as transparent as the window she left unlocked, so what? Lucy crossed her arms and glared at Alex. But the older (sort of? Space was weird) Danvers just waggled her eyebrows and took another swig from her beer. 

The alien bar was quiet since M’gann left. Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lucy dedicated a round to her quest on Mars and then another to her memory before they’d started on pool. Maggie was trying to coach Kara on finesse, it wasn’t going well.

At least Lucy had that much. She, unfortunately, had to watch as the cop ran her hands over Kara’s arms, “positioning” her. Lucy’d believe that if Maggie wasn’t throwing salacious looks her way every time she felt up Kara’s biceps. 

“I could just fire you.” Maybe she was pouting. Maybe she was ready to start on her seventh shot of the night. Lucy wasn’t sure, but she’d make a decision as soon as she could pull her eyes away from Kara’s frame, bathed in the dingy light of the lamp hanging above her.

“You could.” Now Alex was beaming and  _ god _ , Lucy was tempted to wipe that look off her face.

Maggie’s hand trailed over Kara’s waist, Lucy twitched. Maggie smirked and slid her hand over Kara’s. Kara smiled at her. Lucy slammed her tumbler down and went to get another shot from the bar. 

At least she could count on the alcohol to help her forget the night.

“Are you okay?” Of course Kara would come to check on her. Of course Maggie would send her over. Of course, her heart would double time it as soon as Kara’s fingers slipped over her own. 

Lucy needed far more than a shot.

“Yeah just,” Lucy sighed, “I’m just tired.” She mustered up a smile, and  _ shit _ , that was an easy thing to do when Kara’s eyes were watching her like that. Sharpened with concern and so fucking blue. No one had the right to have eyes that blue. They looked like oceans for god’s sake. Someone could drown in those.

_ It was Lucy. Lucy was drowning and she knew it. She felt it every time her breath caught in her throat, every time her lungs ached and her heart throbbed against her ribs.  _

Kara frowned, she was dense maybe, but not stupid. She could see the tremor in Lucy’s hand, “Are you sure?”

And when had she gotten that close? Close enough that Lucy could see the individual ridges of skin on her lips. God those looked soft. 

So soft.

Lucy pulled back and sucked in air as her shot was placed loudly in front of her. 

She needed to be a lot drunker than this. She tossed back the glass and the night spiraled away from her. A game of pool, another shot, another after that, and she was laughing in Kara’s arms. The world felt heavy, like her eyelids. 

“Did you know, you have the bluest eyes?” Her voice slurred and Kara only smiled before wrapping her up in her coat. Kara’s coat was warm. Why did Kara need a coat? Why was Kara carrying her? Why did the city look like it kept having blackouts?

She woke up with a hangover and an empty bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so disappointed.

* * *

“Hey.” 

Lucy looked up from the paperwork strewn across her kitchen island. It was one of her few days off and she was going to catch up on the amazing amount of filing she’d been putting off. She put down the paper she held and smiled at Kara, “Hey.”

Kara shuffled and smiled back, “Do you mind if I stay for a while?” 

She was still in her pajamas and Lucy couldn’t help the blossom of warmth in her chest. She was getting used to the feeling. The spreading heat through her limbs whenever Kara was around. She’d chuckled at the idea that a Kryptonian made her feel like she was bathed in sunlight. 

“Of course not.” She pulled out the chair next to her and motioned for Kara to sit. “I’m just working on some filing.”

Kara nodded and Lucy turned back to her papers. She ignored the way her pulse picked up with every step Kara took, ignored the tiny hitch in her breath as Kara’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against her Kryptonian heater. 

She leaned into Kara and closed her eyes for just a moment. A moment to bask was all she needed. Then she’d get back to work. Just a moment...

Those lips she’d noticed a hundred times by now pressed against her pulse point. Her eyes flew open and she held completely still. 

“You smell good.” 

Well, that was normal.

Completely a Kara thing to say.

Definitely. 

“Your heart always beats faster when I touch you.”

Well, that wasn’t normal.

Definitely not a Kara thing to say.

Aliens?

Kara’s fingers kneaded into her side, slipping under her shirt. “Why?”

This was fine. Everything was fine. Lucy couldn’t breathe, but that was okay. She didn’t need air. 

“Lucy?” 

Kara really shouldn’t say her name like that.

“Lucy?”

Not while pressed up against her side, radiating warmth, speaking so quiet Lucy wouldn’t be able to hear her if her breath wasn’t slipping over her neck.

“... Lucy?”

_ Fuck it _ .

Her lips were soft. They were decadent and Kara tasted like sunshine which didn’t make sense. Lucy didn’t know what sunshine tasted like, it didn’t have a taste, but fuck logic. Kara Zor-El-Danvers tasted like sunshine and Lucy had a bad case of vitamin D deficiency. 

* * *

 

A red cape wrapped around her bleeding body and Lucy knew she should be in pain. She should feel something other than this floatiness that permeated her body. But she didn’t.

Kara’s voice fell over her, just as soothing as the cape slipping under her, “I’m here, Lucy. You’re not alone.”

A crying woman, a bright apartment, anger, sadness. That felt like ages ago. Lucy blinked and watched the world swirl around her. She couldn’t quite grasp why she couldn’t hear anything but Kara’s heartbeat against her ear. 

The light of the sun crept through her mind and Lucy felt herself slipping. 

She blinked and a different bright light glared down at her. This one was artificial. It didn’t hold her attention for long. The ocean was blinking down at her. Which was odd, the ocean didn’t blink. 

Did it?

Lucy reached up, her arm hurt, but she had to make sure. Well, the ocean was wet and whatever this was that she was touching was also wet. So maybe the ocean did blink.

“Lucy”

Oh, she knew that voice. But she couldn’t place it. The name caught on her tongue and Lucy frowned. 

“Lucy”

_ Lips against her pulse point _ . What an odd memory. 

“Lucy”

Ah. That was the name.

“Kara”

* * *

 

Alex was still a bitch. She rearranged Lucy’s dress and maybe there were tears in her eyes, but she was smirking too. 

“Shouldn’t you be with the other bride?” Lucy huffed and ran her fingers over her hair for the thousandth time. 

“I think you should be happy for any help you can get, Luce.” Lois called from the adjoining room. Lucy was beginning to regret inviting her. Not that Kara wouldn’t have invited Kal and then Lucy never would have heard the end of Lois’ complaining about not getting her own invitation. “Honestly, if you touch your hair one more time, I will tie your hands to your side!”

Lucy rolled her eyes as her soon-to-be bitch-in-law laughed at her plight. 

She stepped out of the room and waited for the organ music. It wasn’t a large wedding, but it was gorgeous. A tiny church with just enough pews. Half the people in attendance were DEO, family came from odd places.

Such as the stars, in her case. 

Kara’s dress was white, spiraling ruffles outlined her form, and Lucy felt her breath slip away again. The ocean stared at her and she felt her father’s hand settle on her arm. 

She tore her gaze away and saw his tiny smile. He hadn’t been entirely thrilled with her choice, but after Lois, he also wasn’t surprised. He grumbled constantly about aliens, but at least his daughters knew that nothing short of a superhero would ever be good enough for them.

She took her first step and felt her heart leap. She took another and couldn’t help but stare at her sun. Another and she realized she’d been flung into this woman’s orbit from their first meeting. 

Kara Zor-El-Danvers-Lane was the center of her universe and Lucy hadn’t been happier in her entire life.

She slipped her fingers into Kara’s and climbed the last step. Their vows were simple, they’d agreed on the Kryptonian tradition beforehand. 

Together, voices trembling ever so slightly, they repeated the words that had saved them both.

“You are not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now also a podfic. 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/user-830749462/youre-not-alone


End file.
